Never More
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Oneshoot. "Lagu milikku hanya berefek selamanya untukku. Jikalau mereka mendengarnya, mereka akan melupakannya seiring dengan waktu."


"Apa aku sekarang masih sendirian?"

**'Never More'**

**A 'side effect of listening to a song' fiction**

**By Ambar Albatros**

**Disclaimer :**  
**Transformers = HasTak (Hasbro - Takara)**  
**Persona 4 the Animation = ALTUS**

**Warning : gaje, ooc, terasa abal abal**

**Yang belom nonton dua episode terakhir Persona 4 The Animation disarankan untuk tidak membaca fanfic ini**

**Enjoy to reading~**

_"Mujihina kotoba dake ga _  
_Detarame ni machi ni afureteru_  
_Never more, setsunaku_  
_Nagareteta koe_"

Kupikir apa, ternyata suara merdu itu berasal dari nyanyian seorang femme. Ah, dia pintar sekali cari tempat yang sepi. Padahal tempat ini tempat biasanya aku merenungkan diri. Dan akhir akhir ini sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menyendiri. Makanya aku baru tahu ada yang memakai tempat ini selain diriku.

Aku mencoba memfokuskan diriku terhadap lagu itu. Perlahan lahan aku masuk ke dalam memori yang sudah lama tak pernah kuingat kembali.

Ya, sudah lama sekali. Sudah berapa lama ya?

_"Shinjiru mono nakushiteta_  
_Boku wa na yami dake to"_

Tiba tiba saja kenangan ku dengan Megatron dulu berubah. Aku melihat beberapa makluk lain sedang bertarung.

"Yu!"

Terdengar suara seperti itu ketika aku melihat salah satu makhluk aneh itu, ketika merasakan sesuatu. Kemudian makhluk yang lebih besar di sebelahnya berubah dan menuju benda aneh yang berbentuk bola dengan satu optik yang besar dan makhluk itu mengeluarkan seseorang dari sana. Bola itu hancur ketika makhluk besar yang tadi menarik makhluk yang sepantaran yang kecil itu mengarahkan tangannya ke bola tersebut.

Kemudian beralih ke makhluk lainnya.

"Narukami-kun!"

"Narukami-kun!"

Kedua makhluk lainnya dengan beberapa bentuk yang senada meneriakkan kalimat tersebut. Makhluk yang lebih besar yang juga ada di sebelah mereka berubah dan menghajar bola aneh itu.

"Senpai!"

"Yu-senpai!"

"Senpai!"

"Sensei!"

Begitu pula dengan empat makhluk kecil lainnya. Dan keempat makhluk besar yang berada di sebelah mereka. Bola itu mendapat serangan yang sangat besar. Kemudian, makhluk yang mereka maksud, mungkin, bangun dari dekapan makhluk yang tadi mengeluarkannya.

"Sensei! Saatnya pertunjukkan!"

"Senpai, kuserahkan padamu!"

"Aku cinta padamu, senpai!"

"Hajar sampai mati!"

"Aku percaya padamu, Narukami-kun!"

"Oke, aku serakan dunia ini padamu!"

"Aku percayakan padamu, aibo!"

Teriakan tujuh makhluk kecil yang meneriakkan kata semangat pada makhluk yang dimaksud, membuatnya percaya diri dan mengeluarkan makhluk besar, yang mungkin adalah miliknya.

Bola itu mencoba menyerang makhkuk yang baru saja mucul tersebut, tapi tak mempan. Kemudian, makhluk yang diserang tersebut menyerang bola raksasa itu hingga hanya tersisa optiknya saja.

Dan optik itu menutup seiring apa yang aku lihat berubah menjadi kedua makhluk kecil yang berhadapan. Salah satunya adalah yang tadi mengakhiri bola raksasa, karena warna surai di kepalanya sama. Dan satu lagi, yang bersurai pirang, menampar si surai silver.

_"Never more, hanaretete mo_  
_Tsukawaru yo, kimi no kokoro ga"_

Kemudian yang tadi menampar si surai silver memunculkan sesuatu dan mengeluarkan makhluk besar yang menyerang si surai silver hingga terjatuh.

"Saya sangat menyesal keadaanya jadi begini. Sayonara," ujar si surai pirang.

Makhluk besar yang tadi dikeluarkannya kemudian melancarkan serangan kepada si surai silver.

Serangan besar itu kemudian dihadang oleh sesuatu. Si surai silver kemudian menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika ia melihat makhluk besar yang menghadang serangan itu agar tidak mengenainya.

"Onii-chan." Terdengar suara yang membuat si surai silver kaget.

"Onii-chan pasti baik baik saja kan? Nanako percaya kalau onii-chan akan kembali!"

"Nanako..." ujar si surai silver setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Kau telah menolongku." Terdengar suara yang lain.

"Jangan menyerah, Narukami!"

Kemudian muncul makhluk besar dan menyerang si surai pirang. Si surai pirang sendiri mengeluarkan makhluk besar yang lain dan melawan makhluk yang ingin menghajarnya.

"Aku sangat mengandalkan dirimu." Terdengar lagi suara yang lain.

Kemudian muncul makhluk yang lain dan menghalau serangan makhluk milik si surai pirang.

"Berkat senpai, aku bisa bebas!" Suara yang lain lagi. Dan sekarang aku rasa itu suara orang orang yang percaya kepada si surai silver.

Kemudian muncul makhluk lain, bersamaan dengan munculnya makhluk yang dikeluarkan oleh si surai pirang. Makhluk milik si surai silver menyerang makhluk milik surai pirang dan membuat si surai pirang sendiri kesakitan.

"Dia membaca seranganku?" Gumam si surai pirang.

"Sensei, terima kasih!" Terdengar lagi suara orang yang mempercayai si surai silver dan munculah makhluk lain yang kemudian menyerang makhluk milik si surai silver.

Makhluk milik surai pirang tidak bergeming, tapi wajahnya kesal dan kemudian makhluk itu menyerang si surai silver.

"Engkau telah mengajariku sesuatu yang penting." Setelah suara itu munculah makhluk lain yang menghalau serangan si surai pirang.

"Kau pasti akan baik baik saja."

Muncul lagi makhluk lain dan melakukan sesuatu pada makhluk milik si surai pirang.

"Walaupun terpisah, kita pasti..."

Muncul lagi makhluk lain dan melakukan serangan. Untung saja si surai pirang memunculkan makhluk lain dan menghindari efek dari serangan tersebut.

"Aku percaya kepada senpai!"

Makhluk lainnya yang muncul pun melakukan sesuatu. Makhluk yang baru dikeluarkan oleh surai pirang pun melakukan serangan.

Terdengar suara lain lagi. Kali ini aku tidak tahu apa artinya, dan makhluk yang keluar setelah itu menyerang serangan si surai pirang.

Si surai pirang mengeluarkan makhkuk lainnya.

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku."

Kemudian munculah makhluk lain.

"Aku seharusnya menolongmu, tetapi malah sebaliknya. Tapi oleh karena itu, kita sudah menjadi... keluarga yang sebenarnya."

Keluarga? Apa itu? Aku... aku ingin tahu apa arti dari kata tersebut.

Kemudian muncul tumpukkan kotak kotak berlayar yang memunculkan wajah dari si surai silver.

"Aku takut melihat hari esok tanpa teman teman. Aku takut akan kehilangan teman temanku dan hidup sendiri."

Aku sendiri merasa hal yang sama dengan apa yang dikatakan si surai pirang di dalam layar itu. Apa... apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankah justru Megatron yang memulainya?

"Aku tak ingin hidup sendirian lagi."

Hidup sendirian lagi? Apakah ini isi hatiku juga?

"Aku sudah merasa kesepian!"

Kesepian? Ah, benar juga. Sebelum aku memberanikan diri untuk bertemu dengannya, aku selalu merasa kesepian, walau di tempat ramai sekalipun. Ya, mungkin si surai silver ini pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Ya. Kau benar!"

Si surai silver mengiyakan pernyataan dirinya di dalam layar, dan menghadap si surai pirang dengan makhluknya.

"Ini yang terakhir!"

Kemudian makhluk yang belum menyerang tadi menyerang makhluk si surai pirang yang juga melancarkan serangan hingga kedua makhluk kecil itu terhempas akibat hempasan yang dilakukan oleh kedua makhluk yang besar tersebut.

"Aku ingin bersama teman teman. Aku tidak peduli jikalau itu hanya ilusi di balik kabut. Aku tidak ingin menjalani hidup tanpa ada ikatan dengan siapapun! Aku tidak peduli asalkan aku bersama semuanya!"

Apa yang dikatakan si surai silver di dalam layar itu sama seperti apa yang ingin kukatakan. Kata mereka aku terlalu lunak dengan Megatron, sekalipun aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Dan yang barusan dikatakan olehnya adalah alasanku.

Alasanku kenapa aku selalu tak bisa benar benar membunuh Megatron.

Tapi, aku tetap saja tidak boleh mengeluarkan emosiku. _Emotionless,_ ya, jangan ada yang tahu apa yang kurasakan. Hal itu adalah lah yang harusnya dilakukan bagiku, yang seorang Prime ini.

"Ya, aku tidak membutuhkan kebenaran. Selama mereka bersamaku, aku tidak peduli itu ilusi atau bukan," ujar si surai silver.

Aku rasa ikatannya bersama teman teman yang ia maksud lebih spesial dari milikku.

"Kau adalah aku."

Yang berada di dalam layar mengangguk, kemudian tumpukkan kotak itu bercahaya.

"Aku tidak sendirian lagi!"

Dan tumpukkan kotak berlayar tersebut berubah menjadi makhluk besar dan menyerang makhluk milik si surai pirang.

Seiring menghilangnya makhluk milik si surai pirang, si surai pirang itu sendiri berjalan menuju si surai silver.

"Walaupun kau telah kehilangan segalanya, jiwamu tak akan pernah sendirian lagi."

Si surai pirang mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut oleh jabatan tangan si surai silver.

"Jangan lupakan itu."

_"Never more, kimi no koe ga_  
_Kimi no sou boku wo michibiku yo."_

* * *

"Apa aku sekarang masih sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Ratchet menyambut gumaman Optimus yang sedari tadi mendengarkan nyanyian milik seorang femme.

"Maksudmu?"

"Masih ada aku kan? Lagipula seluruh anggota Autobot percaya kepadamu Prime."

Optimus hanya memberikan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku barusan lewat sini ketika lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh femme tersebut menarik perhatianku. Aku pun melihat sesuatu yang rasanya ditunjukkan kepadamu. Jadi, kurasa aku sedikit tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Ah... bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja dari sini. Kurasa femme itu menyadari kehadiran kita."

"Ya. Ayo."

* * *

Aku membalikkan badanku. Dan aku menemukan sosok Prime bersama seorang medic. Kalau tak salah, medic itu namanya Ratchet.

Medic? Oh iya, kakak juga seorang medic.

Kulihat mereka sekarang membelakangi diriku dan beranjak pergi. Apakah mereka mendengar apa yang barusan kunyanyikan?

Lagu yang barusan kunyanyikan hanya berefek selamanya padaku. Dan jikalau ada yang mendengarkannya juga, paling akan terlupakan seiring waktu berlalu.

Kuharap, perang ini akan segera berakhir.

~~~~~~ Selesai ~~~~~~

**Author Corner~**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Ending ngegantung? Maafkan author tak becus ini *bows* Author cuma menulis dikala tak bisa internetan waktu itu u.u) Mau upload fanfic ini juga gagal 3 kali. Untung udh di pulau jawa, jdi bisa tenang :3**

**Nee, sebenarnya author disini cuma mau kasih gambaran gimana kalo OP melihat ikatan spesial yang dimiliki Yu Narukami aka Souji Seta :3 itu doang sih .-.**

**Dan femme yg nyanyi lagu never more itu sebenarnya adalah OC author '-') Ga enak klo chara canon nyanyi lagu itu padahal belum pernah ada di jaman itu :3 #plak**

**Sekian dari saya, tolong reviewnya ya ^^) Klo mau ngeflame juga bahasanya diperhalus, biar saya ga cakit ati :3**

**I'm out~**


End file.
